Murder in the Nursery
by Dusky
Summary: Tigerstar's evil ways began much earlier then anyone may realize...his paws were stained with blood ever since he was a kit.


I am currently reading "Bluestar's Prophecy" and this idea just randomly came to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors.

-------------------

Tigerkit fidgeted in his nest restlessly. Being the stubborn, energetic kit that he was, he was not ready to go to sleep just yet and always put up a fuss when Leopardfoot said it was time for bed.

The young kit pawed at his mother's tail with a bored expression. _"I don't see why I should have to go to sleep right now..." _He thought with disdain. _"When I become clan leader NO ONE will tell me when to go to bed..."_

He looked over at his litter mates. The two young she-kits were curled up together beside their mother. They shivered as the cool night air blew across their pelts. Ever since the day they were kitted they had been very weak and frail, Featherwhisker did not think that they would survive for very long and said it was a miracle that they had lived for THIS long.

Tigerkit sneered at the thought. _"To think that such weaklings are MY kin....it's embarrassing."_ He scowled at his litter mates as they slept on, blissfully unaware of their brother's dark thoughts.

_"They should never have survived...no...they shouldn't have been born at all..."_

The young kit stood to his paws and padded over to his sisters, careful not to wake them or Leapardfoot up. He stood over them, glaring with cold contempt.

_"Why should they even continue living? Having them around is nothing but a bother... they are so fragile...so WEAK....I can't even play with them..." _Tigerkit bit back a growl as he continued to glare darkly at his litter mates.

_"How will such pathetic weaklings be able to provide for the clan? They will be nothing but a burden..." _His lip curled up into a snarl as he unsheathed his claws and dug at the ground. He imagined his claws ripping at the she kits' throats, blood spilling everywhere. The thought made him shiver as a sadistic grin spread across his face.

_"Yes....they should not be allowed to live any longer..." _

The dark kit edged closer to his first litter mate, Mistkit. He gazed down, studying her. He noted how frail she look, her ribs showing through her pelt as she shivered against the cold. Tigerkit sneered, this would be almost to easy.

Tigerkit paused for a moment before placing his paw over her head. It was then that he realized just how fragile she was. She was far smaller then he remembered, her head not much bigger then his paw. The sneer on Tigerkit's face widened at this realization. Yes...this would be very easy.

He didn't waste another moment as he pressed both paws onto his sister's head, forcing her face into the ground. The young she kit gave a start as she was awoken from her sleep. She struggled against her brother's paws, but she was far to weak and frail to put up much of a fight.

Slowly, the life drained from the kit as Tigerkit suffocated her.

Eventually she stopped struggling and went limp beneath Tigerkit's paws.

Once he was certain she was dead he carefully stalked over to Nightkit, his other litter mate.

Taking her life was just as easy as with Mistkit. Tigerkit felt a surge of power as she too went limp beneath his paws. There was something about killing that elated him.

_"There...now Thunderclan will not have to be plagued by this weakness." _Tigerkit thought with sadistic satisfaction.

Carefully, he padded over to the place he was supposed to be sleeping and curled up in a ball. He glanced over to admire his work one last time before drifting off to sleep.

--

The next morning Tigerkit was awoken by a horrified yowl.

"My kits! Oh my poor kits!"

Tigerkit blinked his eyes open and looked up to see his mother gazing down at her other two kits with a mortified expression on her face. Featherwhisker rushed into the nursery followed by Bluefur.

"What's happened?" The young medicine cat demanded anxiously.

"Two of my kits! They're dead!" Leopardfoot wailed.

Bluefur drew in a sharp breath as she saw the kits' dead bodies. "Oh Starclan, no..." She murmured. Leopardfoot didn't deserve this, she had already lost her mate and now not one, but two of her kits were dead.

Featherwhisker sniffed the bodies, jerking away at the stench of death that surrounded them. He looked up at Leopardfoot sadly. "I am very sorry Leopardfoot...but they were very weak...it was bound to happen eventually...They are in the hands of Starclan now..."

"But they were just kits! They didn't deserve to die..." Leopardfoot sobbed.

Bluefur placed her tail over the grieving mother's back gently. "Starclan will look after them, at least they are not suffering anymore...and you still have Tigerkit..." She said reassuringly.

"Oh! Tigerkit!" Leopardfoot exclaimed as if she had just remembered that she had a third kit. She turned to the dark kit and pulled him close, licking him between the ears.

"Tigerkit! Are you ok? Thank Starclan your still alive!"

Tigerkit flinched away and looked over at his dead litter mates. His eyes were wide as he pretended to be oblivious to what was going on.

"Mother? Whats wrong with Mistkit and Nightkit? Why aren't they waking up?" He asked innocently.

Leopardfoot's heart clenched, completely unaware of just how much Tigerkit knew. "I-I'm afraid they will not be waking up...they are with Starclan now..." She said gently.

Tigerkit's eyes widened with feigned horror. "Th-they....they will NEVER wake up? But...but WHY, mother?"

Leopardfoot opened her mouth to reply but just couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I will tell him." Featherwhisker offered gently as he place his tail on her shoulder. Leopardfoot nodded gratefully.

The medicine cat gazed down at Tigerkit with a gentle look. "Tigerkit...I am afraid that your litter mates are dead...they were very weak and just couldn't make it through the night..." He said softly.

Tigerkit stared at Mistkit and Nightkit's bodies numbly as he pretended to be horrified by all of it, but in reality he was feeling very pleased with himself.

The young kit turned and buried his face into his mother's fur and faked his grief.

Leopardfoot curled her tail around her kit as she mourned for Mistkit and Nightkit.

Featherwhisker dipped his head and murmured prayers to Starclan as Bluefur sat beside Leopardfoot and mourned with her.

"Bluefur...go and inform Sunstar of this." Featherwhisker ordered.

Bluefur nodded and touched Leopardfoot's shoulder with her nose before bounding out of the nursery.

Featherwhisker gazed at Leopardfoot and her remaining kit, his eyes filled with sadness. _"Starclan, please watch over this last kit..."_

Meanwhile, Tigerkit just smirked to himself in satisfaction as he pretended to grieve for his litter mates. No one would ever suspect the young kit of murdering his siblings. As far as the clan was concerned he was just an innocent kit. No one would ever think that such a young kit was capable of such an atrocity. They would forever think that his litter mates had simply died because they were to weak to survive.

And so began the blood-soaked path of the kit that would one day become one of the most feared warrior in the forest, but no one would know just how far back this evil started. No one would know of Tigerstar's first murder...the murder that started his bloody journey into darkness.

-----End---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I highly doubt that even Tigerstar was capable of something like this when he was only a kit...even he seemed rather innocent back then...but once this idea got stuck in my head I just couldn't ignore it :C

Reviews would be most appreciated =)


End file.
